


Terms Of Endearment

by 7estrixia (Destielixer)



Series: Jaal Learns About... [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Liam listens to AM, M/M, Scott is Jaal's babe, some ryding involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/7estrixia
Summary: Inspired by Arctic Monkeys song I Wanna Be Yours because I think Jaal saying, "You call the shots babe I just wanna be yours," would be really hot with his voice. Smut.





	

In Jaal’s quest to learn more about Scott’s world he decides that it might be time to try and fit in with the rest of the crew. Try a little ‘friendliness’ as Scott had suggested. Friendliness…right…it was a concept that was still new to him. These aliens had a very different set of customs. They spoke in a very different manner and sometimes their voices even sounded the same. Except Scott of course. Scott’s voice was different. Jaal could recognise Scott’s voice anywhere.   
  
Anyway, Jaal’s strategic plan of learning included learning new human words. He’s watched a few vids on humans and their life style. There was only one person that Jaal knew of who might help him and that was Liam Kosta. It was a good plan. Males always bonded over some sort of activity or another so it would be easy. Or so Jaal had thought anyway. It turned out that Liam was more interested in angaran weapons and armoury.   
  
“I can teach you but I’ll have to charge,” Liam told him the very first time Jaal went to speak with the human.   
  
“I am afraid I do not have any of your people’s currency with me. Therefore I have nothing to pay you with,” Jaal said.  
  
“Yeah well there are other ways of paying you know like, for example, sharing your weapon’s schematics with me or maybe the designs for armour you know? Maybe teach me how to build a rifle like yours?” Liam offered with a little shrug like it was no biggie. Honestly he had been dying to get his hands on new alien tech just so he could study its workings.   
  
Those requests were simple enough, “You have a deal Kosta. I shall have the designs sent to you immediately.”   
  
Liam’s face brightened in a grin, “Awesome! We’ll begin lessons tomorrow then.”    
  


* * *

  
 **[00:23] jaal >> scott:** Scott are you awake?  
  
 **[00:25] scott >> jaal:** yeah i’m still up, what’s the matter Jaal? can’t sleep?  
  
 **[00:26] jaal >> scott:** Yes. I am unable to sleep.  
  
 **[00:26] jaal >> scott:** I would very much like to tap that ass.   
  
Scott stared at the message, his eyes running over that line once again. He wasn’t sure he’d read that correctly. /Tap that ass?/Jaal was either drunk, or someone had hacked into his account and was messing with him.   
  
**[00:26] jaal >> scott:** Babe?  
  
Okay someone was definitely hacking Jaal.   
  
**[00:27] scott >> jaal:** who is this?  
  
 **[00:27] scott >> jaal:** i’m guessing Cora.   
  
**[00:27] scott >> jaal:** not funny Cora.   
  
**[00:28] jaal >> scott:** I am not Cora. I am Jaal.  
  
Oh dear.   
  
**[00:29] scott >> jaal:** where are you Jaal? are you drunk?  
  
 **[00:29] scott >> jaal:** do you wanna come up to my room?  
  
 **[00:31] jaal >> scott:** I am fine.

 **[00:31] jaal >> scott:** I would like that very much.   
  
**[00:31] jaal >> scott:** I shall be with you soon, babe.  
  
Scott shook his head, smiling at the text, “Oh Jaal whoever is teaching you this is clearly no expert themselves.”   
  
The soft knock on his door a few minutes later signalled Jaal’s arrival and Scott jumped up from his bed, checked himself in the mirror and went to open the door for the angara.   
  
Jaal stood outside in his black suit, minus the blue cape and that visor. His lips curled up into a smile when Scott opened the door for him, “Hello babe.”   
  
Scott laughed, shaking his head, “Who in the world taught you how to use that word?” he asked as he invited Jaal into his room.  
  
“I am afraid I am sworn to secrecy as to the name of the person who taught me the human words,” Jaal said as he looked about the Pathfinder’s room it had changed since he had last been here. This was probably the second time that he was here, the first had been about a couple of weeks back when Scott had needed some stress relief. He settled down at the edge of Scott’s bed. But Scott did not join him. “Ryder?” he reaches to take the human’s smaller hand in his. “Did I do something wrong?”asks tentatively meets blue eyes whose corners are crinkled as Scott smiles at him.   
  
“It’s not wrong…it’s different but not wrong,” Scott reassures him as he pushes Jaal back in his bed, dimming the lights before snuggling up to the angara’s larger frame. “You don’t have to call me anything special you know?” he mutters as he drapes his leg over Jaal’s body, “Scott is just fine.”   
  
“But you are special now,” Jaal says as he lies back, feeling Scott settle against his side, “If you don’t like babe, maybe I should call you something else?”   
  
“What do you have in mind?” Scott asks resting his chin on Jaal’s chest as he looked at the angara.   
  
“I…unfortunately do not know many human terms of endearment,” Jaal says.   
  
“Hmm, how about honey...or sweetie...or darling for starters?” Scott asks he absently traces the patterns on Jaal’s head, following the lighter shade of purple down a curve to his neck.   
  
“I like the sound of darling,” Jaal says as he shifts under the feel of Scott’s wandering finger.   
  
“Mmm, I like it too,” Scott hums, “But only when you say it my darling,” he teases, his finger reaching for the first button on Jaal’s under-suit.   
  
“My darling,” Jaal whispers as he scoops Scott up in his arms, settling the human on top of him.   
  
Scott straddles the angara, fingers slowly trailing to the second button on Jaal’s under-suit and undoing it. “Yes Jaal?” he cooes, fingers trailing down the bare expanse of slightly cooler angaran flesh. “I seem to recall you saying that you wanted to tap that ass?”   
  
Jaal nods mutely his eyes watching Scott intently. It would seem that his human wanted to be in charge tonight.   
  
“What do you say then my darling?” Scott asks, his voice low, teasing. He was expecting a 'please' or some sort of sweet, Jaal sort of reply but Jaal surprised him with what he said next.  
  
“You call the shots babe,” Jaal rumbled as he met Scott’s eager eyes,  “I just wanna be yours.”   
  
_/Hot dayum!/_   
  
The way Jaal said it just now…hell it flicked all the switches inside Scott.   
  
“Oh you’ll have me mister,” Scott purred as he leant in to capture Jaal’s lips.   
  
Yeah if Jaal did that on a regular basis then he might just allow the angara to call him ‘babe’ occasionally.  
  


* * *

  
Scott looses himself in Jaal, focusing on their kiss as he guides the angara’s lubed up thick length inside him. His heart flutters when he feels Jaal’s cock, prodding against his entrance. Jaal’s fingers are massaging softly on the back of his neck as though he knows. Breathing slowly, deeply, Scott relaxes his body, feeling Jaal’s thickness slowly impaling him, filling him up. That familiar stretch and burning feeling is there once again. It just about makes Scott moan. Jaal was too damned big! He feels the ridges of Jaal’s cock, brushing against his walls now, all warm and hard, throbbing inside him.   
  
Once Scott is fully seated with Jaal fully sheathed inside him, he pulls away from the kiss, coming up for air. Jaal looks at him with big blue eyes. “Okay?” he asks.   
  
“Mm-hm, yeah. Just…still getting used to you…” Scott breathes feeling his cheeks heating.   
  
Jaal smirks, “Do you like it?”   
  
“Jaal! Don’t ask that!” Scott says feeling his face heating up even more.  
  
The angara chuckles, “I love seeing you like this,” he says touching the curve of Scott’s bare hip, “Your body is very beautiful.”   
  
“One more word Jaal and I  _swear_ I will have to tape your mouth up next time,” Scott threatens as he slowly rocks back against Jaal’s length, one hand braced against Jaal’s chest for support as he rides the angara’s thick shaft.   
  
“If that is what you like Scott, then I will gladly oblige,” Jaal sighs in pleasure watching as his beautiful human moves above him.   
  
Jaal admires the view of Scott, bouncing up and down on his shaft. His eyes were closed, his lips parted like that, making those noises. Jaal smooths his hands up Scott’s smooth, warm chest, tweaking the tight buds of Scott’s nipples and drawing a moan from Scott. He always got a response from touching his human there. Then he gently thumbs those tight buds, making Scott stop his movement. Jaal groans at the exquisite feel of Scott’s heat pulsating around him, squeezing his shaft, clamping down around Jaal’s length.   
  
“You are very tight, my darling.”  
  
Scott gives a breathy laugh as he steals Jaal’s hands away from their ministrations against his chest, intertwining their fingers. He slowly begins to move his hips again. “You’re just larger than the average human,” Scott pants as he feels Jaal’s shaft brush against that bundle of nerves inside him. Scott does it again, moving his hips on his own, angling it so that Jaal’s cock brushes against his sweet spot again making Scott moan rather loudly. He squeezes Jaal’s hands in his, grinning down at the angara. In this moment Scott could not have been happier.  
  
Jaal wants to try that out for himself now, making Scott moan loudly…He tries to mimic what Scott had done. Angling his hips, Jaal thrusts up into Scott’s heat and he is spot on because Scott moans loudly again and grinds back down on him.    
  
“Again Jaal, right there,” Scott whispers, his eyes rolling back in his head, eyelids drooping.   
  
Jaal shifts his hands to Scott’s hips now, loving how soft and warm his human is. Scott can hardly lift himself anymore and Jaal knows it, so he rolls Scott under him the latter making a surprised little yelp. Blue eyes flutter open and Scott is looking at him so tenderly and with such emotion that Jaal had never thought was possible.  
  
“My turn Scott,” he says.   
  
Jaal lifts one of Scott’s long, pale legs up over his shoulder, pinning Scott’s other leg down against the bed with one hand. He angles his hips just the way Scott likes it now and begins thrusting into Scott’s tight, wet heat.   
  
Scott, reaches for Jaal, his hand brushing against the angara’s torso, feeling hard muscles bunching under his fingers, “Jaal!” he cries as the angara fucks into his sweet spot, “Oh fuck! Jaal, yes, yesss,” Scott hisses, fingers raking down Jaal’s chest, “Fuck me right there Jaal yes…”   
  
Jaal grins as he nuzzle’s Scott’s leg pressing kisses against the indent of his ankle, then down his calf as his hand smooths up and down Scott’s lightly furred leg. Jaal loves how Scott is calling his name like that. It made his cock swell with need. Jaal lowers himself to Scott’s body now, feeling the human’s legs instinctively wrap around his waist as Scott opens his arms, inviting Jaal  to him before locking his hands behind Jaal’s neck. He presses his lips to Scott’s, feeling the familiar way the human’s tongue sought his own, plundering his mouth. Jaal growls into the kiss, his strokes, hard and precise making Scott moan each time as their bodies come into contact, a sharp, slapping sound of flesh on flesh.   
  
Scott can almost feel himself at the edge of his climax, he can just taste it. Jaal’s speed was punishing and that friction of their bodies moving in tandem against his cock was almost enough…almost…  
  
Suddenly he feels a cool, hand clamp down around his cock, stroking, tugging, hard. Scott hums in pleasure against the angara’s lips.  
  
Of course Jaal remembers how Scott had taught him to love properly the last time they lay together. He swirls his thumb around Scott’s swelling cock head, smearing all that dripping pearly precum over his length, lubricating him so that it was easier to jerk him off.   
  
“Jaal! Shit! Oh shit, shit, shit,” Scott curses in between gasps for air, “Jaal…”  
  
Within moments, Scott’s entire body stiffens.   
  
Jaal’s hand which was now a purplish blur tugging at Scott’s cock guided the human to his release. Jaal watches as thick, spurting ropes of white ejaculate spews forth from Scott’s shaft, coating his stomach and chest. He milks Scott of his release now before he himself pulls out of Scott, finishing off. He feels Scott’s warm hand move to take his shaft, returning the favour and Jaal, groaning, spills his load, coating Scott’s torso in his seed.   
  
Spent and satisfied, they lay together angara and human in Scott’s bed in the dim light of the room. Only the hum of the ships engine could be heard. It was a comfortable silence. Scott was the first the move, blindly searching for the singlet he had been wearing just now. Instead he picks up the grey track pants which Jaal had stripped off him.   
  
_/This would do./_  
  
Scott wipes their seed off his chest, cleaning up then tosses his soiled track pants away. He settles down back next to Jaal.   
  
“So,” Scott says, “Tell me who taught you those things.”   
  
“Who taught me what?” Jaal asks as he envelope’s Scott in his arms.   
  
“Babe,” Scott mutters, “And all that other stuff.”   
  
“Some Arctic Monkeys,” Jaal lies, he had promised Liam he wouldn’t say a thing to Scott about his involvement.   
  
Of course Scott immediately knows who the culprit is — Liam!  
  
“You know there is only one person on this ship who owns a CD of Arctic Monkeys,” Scott says.   
  
“I was not aware of that,” Jaal says, then continues, “You must not tell him that I told you.”   
  
“You didn’t tell me, I was smart enough to guess it,” Scott says as he presses a kiss to Jaal’s jaw, “But it led to us having a good time anyway, so it’s all good.”   
  


* * *

  
It became a normal occurrence aboard Scott’s ship after that. Every time Jaal called him ‘my darling’ or occasionally saying ‘hey babe’, Scott’s face never failed to turn just a shade of red when he smiled at the angara. If he thought Jaal texting ‘my darling’ was embarrassing enough then hearing it in Jaal’s deep, voice was about ten times worse. It did things to him and Scott really had to control himself, especially if there were witnesses about.


End file.
